thousand years
by qwynethh
Summary: "Once upon a time; there was a girl and there was a boy. Now, this girl loved this boy very much and would share the world with him. This boy loved her back, very much so and saw her as the world itself. They may not have lived a lifetime together but they had a thousand years."


thousand years

* * *

 _i._

 _time can change in every breath we take._

* * *

She comes into this world the same way the universe will end—not a bang, but a whimper.

She is lost and confused and she does not remember.

She wanders, alone. Her heart wrenches in a feeling she does not know.

She searches in vain, hoping, even in the rain.

And then she finds what she seeks—

a man with not with dreams

but with ambition.

She does not know him and him, her.

But her heart leaps from her ribcage.

It longs for the man of ravenous hair and eyes so mysterious.

She does not know love at first sight—

With him, it felt just right.

 _He comes into this world the same way the universe will end_ — _not a bang, but a whimper._

 _He is lost and confused and angered._

 _He has wandered, alone. His blood is heated and his heart clutches in a feeling he does not know._

 _He does not search, he seeks with intensity and ambition; revenge in his heart._

 _And he does not find what he seeks._

 _He finds what he needs_ —

 _a woman with hair like spring and eyes so verdant,_

 _with light so white and pure._

 _He does not know her and her, him._

 _His mind says no but his heart thuds loudly against his chest._

 _It aches for her hand and a smile like the stars—twinkling bright against his darkness._

 _He is not sure what this is_ — _love at first sight_ — _?_

 _No matter, he thinks, for with her, it felt like everything will be alright._

* * *

 _ii._

 _For the skies are without limits_  
 _And the tree tops we soar too_  
 _Perched upon a branch_  
 _Our love is forever true_

* * *

 _They say his life would end at the edge of a blade or the impact of a jutsu._

She dreams of growing old with him, still in love, still together.

 _He holds her hand, soft and untouched by the cruelty of war._

She does not care about his mistakes, she does not care of his deeds that spoke of immorality.

 _He looks at her, really looks at her and he sees nothing but the first bloom of spring._

She looks at him and sees oceans, deep and calming and she drowns herself in its depths.

 _His heart flutters when she smiles at him._

She smiles and laughs, just so she could see the beautiful twitch of his lips.

 _It felt like gardens were growing in his wretched heart._

She knows she is not like other women, a daisy amongst flowers.

 _It felt nothing like the thirst for revenge or the heat of anger._

But she hopes it is enough and she holds his hand, calloused and strong.

 _It soothed him and he wishes, strongly so, that this moment would last forever._

She looks at him, a man so wise and honourable.

 _He leaves her, turning away from the devastated look of her._

Her heart cracks and rain befalls.

 _He ignores her pleas to return home, to her._

 _(oh, what he would do to just hold her in his arms)_

She cries herself to sleep at night.

(what happened to the sun-like warmth and the tight embrace)

 _He leaves and he does not look back._

And she waits, she waits and waits, all in vain.

 _They were right._

And he dies, alone and young and not with her.

* * *

 _iii._

 _the stars are just like you_  
 _beautiful and bright._  
 _cold and alone._  
 _burning out.  
dying._

* * *

She is old now, brittle and fragile.

 _He is wandering soul, waiting and guarding._

She sits upon the wooden stairway, watching the stars twinkle against the dark abyss.

 _He sits beside her and though she does not know it._

She thinks of him; a man she loves, a man of mystery, a man shrouded in the darkest depths.

 _He places his hand over her's, rubbing against it despite not feeling it._

And she smiles still, heartbroken but still so deeply in love.

 _His heart, stabbed and ripped apart by that very smile, clinches._

She is old now, alone and not with a family she dreamed.

 _He regrets his decision and he imagines a girl, so much like her._

But it is fine, she thinks, there is no family if it is not him.

 _Her name would've been Sarada, he thinks to himself, looking into her eyes._

Her heart, delicate and slow, wretches and she closes her eyes.

 _His heart beats, noticing the slowness of her breath and the fading of her pulse._

She thinks of him; from his small smiles, his expressive grunts, his eyes that she had lost herself in.

 _He whispers to her, reassuring and calm._

Her breath hitches and the air leaves her.

 _He closes his own eyes, anticipation in his veins._

Yet, she smiles and all she sees is him.

 _He opens his eyes and his heart soars._

Him and only him.

 _Her and only her._

 _I'm home, Sakura._

Welcome back.

* * *

 _"Once upon a time; there was a girl and there was a boy. Now, this girl loved this boy very much and would share the world with him. This boy loved her back, very much so and saw her as the world itself. They may not have lived a lifetime together but they had a thousand years."_

* * *

 **Don't mind me, this is just a simple one-shot of Sakura with her boy, Indra-Madara-Sasuke, etc. I haven't really elaborate on whose who but they're all in order of lifetimes so.**


End file.
